Stuck in the Middle
by Daisy Jackson
Summary: When the Lightwoods (including Jace) go to Idris for a family emergency and Luke and Clary's Mom are away on there anniversary who will help Clary defeat a huge horde of monsters and take her somewhere she would be safe? What will happen when Clary is introduced to Percy and their gangs are pulled along for the ride?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I am not Cassandra Clare or Rick Riordan so I do not own most of the characters and settings (Sorry its so short but I ran short on time and I just wanted to have something out there. If all goes as planed I should have the next chapter out by next Friday (Or a another short chapter sooner))**

 **POV Clary**

 _Blade. Swish. Miss._ The demon was getting closer as was my vision was slowly blurring. The Lightwoods had to have a family emergency in Idris the same day I'm attacked by a horde of demons I was unprepared for. _Great._ I had taken out most of the many demons but I was losing a lot of blood and I'm not sure if I can beat this last one, and no one will even worry about me, the Lightwoods in Idris including Jace and Mom and Luke on their honeymoon...

I took another slash at the beast only to miss. Its turn. It does not miss but slashes my stomach. _Ouch._ I slump agenced the ally wall hard. I lost to much blood, I know I won't survive this. Just as I lay there my vision continuing to get worse and blurry figure of a boy leaps out and stabbes the beast through the heart. Then all I see is black.

 **POV Percy**

I'm walking down the sidewalk on the way home (I'm spending a little time with Mom and Paul) when I hear a gasp of air from down in an ally and I turn my head to look and see a girl with red hair and green eyes so much like mine, fall against a wall, and then I look to her left and a giant monster about to strike the finale blow when I start running, and when I say running I mean _running, sprinting!_ I pull Riptide out and plunge him into the monster's back sending him into a million gold flakes. I then rush over to the girl and carry her unconscious body out of the ally. I find a cab who seemed a little to ok with the fact that I was dragging a bleeding girl into his cab and had him take me to the base of Half-Blood hill where I ran up the hill as fast as humanly possibly and rushed her into the infirmary. I sat by her bedside after they were done fixing her up and fell asleep while waiting for her to wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Clary**

I woke up still alive, but in a weird room. The blurry boy now much clearer sat in a chair drooling in his sleep. I looked around a I was in one of many beds. I tried to sit up fast but that was a mistake. My head started pounding and I let out a little grown waking the boy.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I stuttered suddenly very jittery.

"Hey, it's ok, my name is Percy and your ok, I killed the monster and took you here, to camp so that you could be healed, ok?" The boy, Percy said. I examined him realizing he was not an immediate threat. I looked him down, his longish black hair, his deep tan that made this skin look like bronze, and his, his eyes, sea green that mirrored my own.

"Ok so this is going to be a little hard to believe but, um, do you know any greek mythology?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Their, um, their real and because you were attacked by monsters and were able to come into the camp that means you are a demigod, like me, and everyone else at camp, though I'm guessing more like everyone else than me." I stared at the boy fully aware that my jaw was ten feet lower than it usually is. _Demigods._ You've got to be kidding me.

"Um, I, I am, um, no. Just no. That's not true. I, I don't, I don't believe you. That's, that's just insane!" He looked at me like he had clearly had both this conversation and this response before.

"Look," he takes a cup of water off of the night table next to me that someone filled right up to the edge and was probably overflowing in the sink. He makes a fist and then move this pointer finger up and a steady stream of water rose from the cup with it. My jaw was now practically unhinged, but NO I have faced demons and evil fathers, and evil brothers, and being in love with my actually-not-brother, and forsaken, and endarkened, and the Clave's crazy laws, and vampires, and faerie folk, I Clary Fray, or Fairchild, or Morgenster, you know what it doesn't matter, will not show shockness. Yeah, that's totally a word. Clearly my thoughts were easy to read because Percy let the water drop and was now laughing at my fast changing expressions with my rehinged jaw. Percy then laughed even harder as I tried to make a straight face and clearly failed.

"Ok, so it is true that doesn't mean it has anything to do with me!" I really didn't want to be sucked into yet another world I was really good with the one I had, yet another part of was very curious, and felt like I should trust Percy.

"But your a demigod, you wouldn't have been able to get into camp if you weren't, just let me give you a tour of camp and see if you get claimed."

"Claimed?"

"One of the gods claiming you as their child," Percy said.

"Fine." I reluctantly gave in, I mean he seemed nice, he fixed me up after the demon, and just wanted to give me a tour, I guess I should give him a shot.

"Yes!" He helped me up a then out of the infirmary. We walked to vast rolling hills. On another hill a bit away was a big blue house. There was a small mountain thingy with a couple of caves. The in the valley there was sooooo many things. A rockwall, a stable, a lake, a beach on the shore, a big random building (the forge), an arena, an eating area, and then in the middle there was a beautiful array of cabins. Two big white and gold cabins, a blue cabin with seaweed, a cabin with a owl, a red cabin with a boar's head and barbed wire. There were so many cabins, I counted them 1,2,3... I counted 16 but it looked like they might be making even more. I looked in awe at it all.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome right?" I nodded in agreement as he took me around and showed me everything. Then finally we arrived at the cabins and I was itching for my pencils.

"So who is your mortal parent mom or dad?" He asked, but I know both my parents are mortal. What do I say?

"Both."

"What do you mean if you're in camp you're a demigod and if you're a demigod then only one of you parents are mortal."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"I guess we'll just see who claims you at the campfire tonight."

"Yeah I guess," I then thought for a moment, "who is your parent?"

"Poseidon, god of the sea."

"So who might my parent be?" I asked wonder who was going to 'claim' me tonight.

"Uhh, oh so many, well, the first three are very unlikely but Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Demeter, Hecate, Hypnos, Nike, Nemes, or Iris. But there are other minor gods so we're building some more cabins just in case." I gave him a questioning look as I wished I had paid more attention when I learned about all this stuff in school. He laughed again.

"Zeus, sky, Poseidon, sea, Hades, underworld, Dionysus, wine, Athena, wisdom & battle strategy, Apollo, archery, poetry, & the sun, Aphrodite, love, Hermes, travelers, thieves, um, more things, Hephaestus, blacksmiths & fire, Ares, war, Demeter, plants, harvest, Hecate, magic, Hypnos, sleep, Nike, victory, Nemes, revenge, Iris, rainbows. But remember their are other gods out there." Wow there are a lot.

"Do you have any idea who my 'parent' might be?"

"I don't know, tell me about yourself," he said.

"Well I like drawing an-"

"Well drawing could be something from Apollo,"

"Ok," we walked until we got to the mess hall.

"We sit with our siblings according to the godly side. There's a few extra tables in the back for the unclaimed but you should be claimed by tonight."

"Hey how old are most campers?"

"Well it used to be around 9-16 but now people are living longer and finding out sooner so maybe 6-19, I'm 19." I thought about that he's 3 years older than me.

"16"

"Ok well dinner is in a couple minutes so we can just hang here. Oh, and at dinner save a little bit of your food to make a burnt offering to the gods, ok?" I nodded my head yes to the strange arrangement.

PAGE BREAK

Dinner was good I had chicken strips like the kind Luke would make on the grill with rice. After dinner Percy said we would be going to a campfire. When we got to the camp fire we all started singing the Apollo kids in the lead, I'm starting to hope I'm not in Apollo. As the singing continued I began to really enjoy myself, camp half-blood is really a fun place. The suddenly everyone stopped singing and looked up right above my head and I saw...


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Percy**

The singing stops and everyone turns to look at Clary, now being claimed. I look over to see what above her head. It a trident. That means Poseidon. That means I have a sister. A sister! Everyone bows to Clary as Chiron gives his speech, all hail, bla, bla, bla, earthshaker, bla, bla, bla. As you can tell I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy being giddy about having a sister. After a what seemed like an ever going sing along I went up to talk to Clary.

"So, you're my sister."

"And you're a brother that's not evil, or that I'm in, you know what we don't have to go into all that." Ok, Clary is not exactly normal. But you know what, that's good. I took Clary to meet all my friends, you know, Grover, Tyson, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, (Leo is still missing) and we told her about all of our quests and I had a great time meeting my sister. When curfew hit I took her to the Poseidon cabin and helped her get settled in. I think it will be good to finally have a sibling. At camp that is, I do have Tyson.

PAGE BREAK

 **POV Jace**

I'm finally going back home to NY. It been a week since we've left and I'm dying to see Clary. I'm jumping around from foot to foot eagerly waiting for the portal to open. When the warlock finally opened it I sword through it as fast as I could.

"Clary, Clary!" I yelled through the halls looking for my lovely girlfriend. I searched and called throughout the whole Institute but I couldn't find her anywhere. I was starting to get worried, but hey she probably just out at Taki's with Simon, right? I called her cell. No answer. I called Simon.

"Hey this is Simon's number right?"

"Jace? Why are yo-"

"No time. Do you know where Clary is?"

"Clary. No she's in NY right?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"I'm in florida with my family, I'm on vacation. Why, did something hap-." I hung up. Ok. Ok. What do I do now? Tracking Rune! I went up to Clary's room. Um, what do I use? Um a picture of her and her mom? Yeah, that's fine. I put the tracking rune on the picture and start toward the elevator.

"Hey Jace two things, where are you going, and where's Clary?" Isabelle.

"I don't know where Clary is so I'm tracking her."

"What, really, you don't think she's in trouble do you? Maybe it was a bad idea leaving her all by herself for a week. But didn't you tell her we would be **two** weeks, maybe she's just out with some friends and isn't expecting us back yet." I thought about that. It could be true. But either way I want to see my Clary.

"Maybe, but I still want to see her, and we don't know where she is." And I went looking.

PAGE BREAK

 **POV Percy**

Clary and I have spent a great week getting to know each other. She got a new celestial bronze sword. We had one specialty made so it goes from a charm bracelet to the sword. We did some training, capture the flag, learning her powers, pegasus riding, and more. Tonight is July 4 so I'm taking her down to the beach to watch the fireworks.

"Come on Clary were going to be late." I widened.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I lead Clary to the beach where we celebrated with our friends until they slowly migrated back to their cabins leaving just the two of us. I dragged her over to a rocky area to sit on a big one. Clary rested her head on my shoulder and we both just sat staring out at the ocean the waves of water lapping our feet. As we both slowly started drifting to sleep I kissed the top of her head and I heard her slow steady breathing of sleep right before everything was dark.

PAGE BREAK

 **POV Jace**

Finding Clary was beginning to prove harder than expected. I circled this hill on long island for hours before figuring out there must be a protective spell on her location and started trekking inland. Finally after spending hours looking and then 3 hours pulling myself through some sort of force field I found myself in some big field with many buildings. I quickly put a silent rune on and started snooping around. I found cabin after cabin after cabin filled with people but nown with the beautiful red hair I was looking for. Finally after searching everywhere and was actually starting to get tired I went down to search near the beach. AHA! I found her. Wait! Who is that. I see a boy with black hair and sea green eyes kiss the top of MY Clary's head and lean it against himself. Umhmefpt! I look around and find a big log and whack em' in the back of the head sending him sprawled on the ground, and pick Clary up to take her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Jace**

I put glamour runes on the two of use so we could get to the institute. I carried Clary brittle still until I took the glamor off and got a cab. Trudging my sleeping beauty up the stairs and through the front door I cram her into the elevator and we start going up. When I get to the top Izzy is waiting for me.

"Where the hell have you been you've been gone for, like, 14 hours!" We got back at 9, 2 hours to get to the island 2 back, 3 with the force field, 2 circling the island, 2 trekking through the woods and 3 hours finding Clary and getting out of the woods, it's now 11. She's exactly right.

"Is Clary unconscious?" Izzy asked interrupting my contemplating.

"Yes, now let's sit so I can tell you about it." And I told Izzy about my apparently 14 hour quest to get Clary back, including the force field, the camp, and the dark haired boy.

"Well do you know what the place was?"

"There were a lot of kids in cabins so I'd guess a camp, I mean it is July maybe it's a summer camp."

"Well let's wait till morning to talk more, wait till Clary's up." I nod my head and carry Clary to her room, lay her in bed and then sit on the floor, I'm not going to leave her side.

PAGE BREAK

When I woke up Clary was still asleep and she was muttering. Things about 'Percy' and 'cabin 3' and 'fireworks'. I really want to know what happened and who his Percy guy is. Why would she be out with another guy? Is she cheating on me? Why? What is that place I took her from? All these questions bubbling around in my head when she finally woke up.

"Clary, you up?"

"Jace? Are we at the institute? How'd I get here?"

"When we got back you weren't here so I put a tracker rune on a picture of yours and I found you asleep in the beach so I carried you home." She jumps up from bed and gives me a hug.

"I missed you," she pauses for a minute and then breaks out of the hug, "but oh my gods everyone is going to be so worried, Percy's probably having a nervous breakdown!" I suddenly got very angry. She was worried about this Percy guy being worried, what about me I was worried when she wasn't home!

"Who is this guy anyway!" I shouted

"I don't have time to explain but long story short, he's my brother, and probably really worried about me. We have to go!" She yacked my hand and pulled out of the bedroom.

PAGE BREAK

 **POV Percy**

I woke up my face in the water and I look around no Clary. Then I feel a little bump on my head starting to heel in the water. I get up slightly panicked. I go look in our cabin. No Clary. I search the whole camp but there's no sign of her anywhere. I start running up to the big house screaming.

"Chiron, Chiron, Chiron, Chiron!" The centaur comes out of the house, wheelchair form looking slightly annoyed.

"Percy, what is it I was sleeping."

"I can't find Clary anywhere! I've searched everywhere! And I woke up with a bump on my head!"

"Well this is troubling. Once others are up I can said you on a search party."

"Ok me, Grover, and Annabeth, right?"

"Ok just don't rush them up."

"Ok," I lied as I ran down the hill to wake them up.

PAGE BREAK

I got the gang and we were now ready to go, only one problem. We have know idea where we're going. So we went back up to Chiron.

"Chiron!" The centaur came out of the house.

"You have no idea what to do, do you?"

"Read my mind"

"Go talk to Rachel, it might not be a quest but it could end up being important." I gave Chiron a nod of understanding and went to find my Oracle friend.

PAGE BREAK

 **POV Clary**

I was an absolute wreck. I was trying to make a portal for the 8th time and I think Maryse was getting annoyed with me for marking her entire wall. We were going to have to go to camp half-blood on foot. It's too far to walk and a cab would be too expensive, but Simon can't drive us because he's out of town how are we going to get there?

"Does Maia have a car?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, but she's on vacation with Bat." The conversation just went on and on like that.

"Does Alec have his license." I asked

"No. But maybe Magnus does. Hey Alec!" Jace called for his parabatai.

"What?" I heard a voice call from a flight up.

"DOES MAGNUS HAVE A DRIVER'S LICENSE?"

"YEAH, WHY?"

"WE NEED TO GO TO LONG ISLAND."

"UGGGHHH, I'LL GIVE HIM A CALL. BUT WHY DON'T YOU JUST PORTAL."

"BECAUSE ITS NOT WORKING!" I yelled the last one is frustration. And then we headed to Magnus'.

PAGE BREAK

 **POV Percy**

We just reached Rachel's cave and I was itching to find Clary. Who I must say look oddly similar.

"Hey Rachel!" She stepped out of her cave to greet us with a smile. She was wearing a paint outfit, a messy, paint stand white tee shirt, splatter painted jeans, no shoes or socks, her red hair up in a messy bun with a pencil sticking out of the top.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"We need a prophecy." For a split second she looked a little disappointed that we weren't just there to see her but then she looked at us more closely and saw us in travel clothes with backpacks. Travel clothes being pretty much just clothes, a camp tee and jeans, and most importantly SNEAKERS, trust me when I tell you it's hard to fight monsters in sandals.

"Ok come inside," she lead us into her art studio/house/cave. She then sat on a big comfy chair at the end of the room. She just sat there for a good 2 or 3 minutes, and then green smoke came out of her mouth. Then a reptilian voice unlike Rachel's spouted our proficy.

"The satyr along with water and wisdom

Will go to the home of the the one that is missing

And feel the protection of the family

when one world and another shall claim it there own

the monsters and demons together will not strike alone" Then Rachel collapsed into her chair. Great now the monsters aren't alone. But we know where we need to go, Clary said she lived in Manhattan.

"To Manhattan!" And we started to the camp exit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry its been so long and that this is such a short one, but yesterday was the last day of the marking period and I've been stressing over grades, I have two books I'm reading for school, and I'm trying to start a series, and I've been reading fanfiction, not to mention being dragged to my brothers wrestling left and right, so I'm sorry and I'll try to get more out soon. - Em *makes peace symbol***

 **POV Clary**

I was now banging on Magnus' door.

"Magnus let me in I need to ask you something!" No answer.

"Alec is here too!" The door burst open.

"What is it?" He asked not really wondering just getting through it so he could talk to Alec.

"Do you have a driver's license?"

"Yes. Why is this relevant?"

"Because we have to go to Long Island and have no way to get there, please Magnus you're my last hope of getting there." I asked pleading.

"Fine, but if you don't finish in time for me to be back for my client then I'm portaling away and leaving you all there." And we were off.

PAGE BREAK

 **POV Percy**

After finally getting into midday Manhattan I took out the address of where Clary told me she lived.

 _In the big church on 22d street, it will take you a couple minutes before you realize it's a church, because of like mist and stuff._

I read the note out loud to the others and we stared toward 22d street.

PAGE BREAK

22d street. We walked it up and down, over and over.

"Ok. So she said it won't look like a church at first, but not because it's modern but because of the mist so we just have to find what's not a modern building." That's my wise girl.

"Ok" we continued our hunt for the not modern building. After going all the way up and down again all we found was a big hole filled with rubble and in runes.

"I guess this must be it, it must just be really concealed with the mist we should really try to peel it off first." Annabeth concluded. So we all concentrated hard. Slowly I started to see a church building until I peeled it totally off and saw a massive church towering as high as the nearby skyscrapers. I heard Annabeth choking down her astonishment at the beauty of the building. We then started toward the door. I tried the door but it wouldn't budge. Plan B, break the door down. I took Riptide out and hacked and hacked at the lock until it clicked. _Opened._ I put my finger to my mouth and sneak inside. The inside was even bigger than the outside somehow. We looked around, there was no one on the first floor just some empty hallways and an elevator, there wasn't much of anything. We went up the elevator. We found a huge library, an enormous wing full of rooms, too many to explore, an infirmary, a training room, full of weapons, and finally they found a kitchen. But unlike the other rooms the kitchen was not void of people. There was a girl with long black hair and black eyes trying, and seemingly failing to cook. I looked over at Annabeth and Grover and started a silent conversation. Number one we should not trust the strange person senting the air with burning bread, but we do need to find Clary. We nodded numbly to each other as we opened the door. As we came in the girl attempting to cook turned around and dropped the tray of burnt bread.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked.

"We're looking for Clary." I said

"Ok, let me rephrase, who the heck are you? What are you doing in my house? And what do you want with Clary? I mean Jace just brought her home last night and there are already crazy people barging in!" The way the girl was yelling was off, she was clearly unhappy about the unwanted guests but what she didn't show was surprise.

"Wait, you're dark haired guy!" Dark haired guy? Really? I gave her a questioning look.

"The dark haired guy Jace saw on the beach."

"So who's this Jace guy anyway?" I angrily, he kidnapped my sister!

"Yeah how about I find out your names before I give you people any information. How about why you kidnapped Clary in the first place!"

"I kidnapped Clary?! You kidnapped Clare!" She shook her head looking at me like I have three.

"Now tell me where my sister is!" I was getting really impatient with this girl, she was now staring at me like I had five.

"You, your sister?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yes now where is she!"

"Ok, news flash, I don't believe you, i don't have to tell you anything, and definitely won't until you tell me who you are and every time Clary finds out about her brother, well or 'brother' things go upside down and all over the place usually ending in war. Now speak or I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for anyone reading but I just feel like this story sucks so I'm just going to focus on my other stories. Sorry. :(


	7. Chapter 7

**First I'd like to say I was planning on just dropping the story but then I got some really nice reviews and I knew I had to keep going. I'd like to think my writing has improved since I started this story and I hope from here on out I can make a good story out of my choppy beginning. Without further adieu I do not own the characters those rights belong to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan. Enjoy (I hope).**

 _Izzy POV_

It takes a moment like this. A moment when three complete strangers barge into your kitchen with weapons and your not scared, or shocked, no, your just irritated. The moment you find out your best friend has another (possibly evil?) 'brother'. The moment you see a guy with goat legs… Ok back up a sec that is new. But still at most I'm a bit surprised but it's not really that strange. It's that moment that you realize how wacked up your life is.

"Start talking or I'm telling you nothing," I say jumping up to sit on the counter completely ignoring the fact that I dropped burnt bread all over the floor.

"Ok look, the other day I was on my way home from seeing my mom and I heard a fight. I ran to see what was happening and I saw a monster almost kill Clary. I killed the monster and took her back to camp to get healed. Luckily I had some ambrosia on me or she wouldn't have even made it to the healers. Since then she's been staying at camp, where she belongs. Now where is she," Oh my god. Clary had almost died? Was that true?

"Who are you?" I asked. And wait did he say ambrosia? "And what is ambrosia?" He looked over at the blonde who gave him a small nod before he turned back to look at me.

"It's… food. It has healing properties. My name is Percy Jackson, who are you?" Jackson? Definitely not a shadowhunter name. So who was this guy?

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood and this is my house, so I'd appreciate it if you put your weapons down," I said. They lowered their weapons but didn't put them away. It's fine. I have my whip and though I'm outnumbered how powerful could they be? They definitely weren't shadow hunters. They didn't have seraph blades, they had cluny weapons. Even if they did know how to fight I doubt they'd been training their entire lives like I had.

"Clary's not here," I said. "The others all ran out before I woke up this morning and nobody told me where they were going. I can call them though?" I suggested. What harm will calling do? They all looked at each other.

"I think we can spare this once Seaweed," the blonde said. Seaweed? Okay…

"Yeah, call them," Percy said. I clicked the Jace icon on my phone and it rang three times before he picked up.

"Izzy?" Jace asked.

"Yeah there's some guy named Percy here demanding to know where Clary is." I said frankly. Jace muttered something to someone on the other end.

"Ok were only fifteen minutes out from Magnus' so we'll be back in about a half our. Just, I don't just talk to them or something, ok? We'll be there soon, bye Iz," and Jace hung up. Great.

"They'll be back in about a half hour. You can just wait here I guess." I said dropping down to pick up the bread.


End file.
